Midnight Masquerade
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: What happens when you mix Casey, Derek, a Masquerade ball, and hidden identities? This story of course! My first shot at a LWD fanfic in quite sometime. It'd be a nice welcome back if ya'll were to read and review *Hint Hint* I don't own LWD by the way.


A/N: I do not own LWD

**A/N: I do not own LWD. Please read and review. Thank you. **

_**Masquerade **_

The stage was set. The sequins sparkled as bright as the stars that shown above. The gym was filled with beautiful 17th and 18th century style costumes, masks, sequins, glitter, pearls, gems. This was the Masquerade Ball at the local high school. The curtains are lifted, the actors take the stage, the Masquerade has begun!

A young girl with brown curls falling down to her chest enters the scene. She is dressed in a pale, off-white dress with tiny pearls adorning the bodice. The skirt of the dress extends to the floor, swooping out around her. She is wearing simple jewelry – a pear necklace and pearl earrings yet she dazzles more so than any of the actresses about to partake in the Masquerade. She walks over to the punch bowl, looking around her to see if there's anyone she might recognize. As she pours herself a glass of punch, her search comes up empty. Sipping the punch, she adjusts the white mask around her eyes and takes it all in.

If it hadn't been for her suggestion to have a 17th/18th century themed Masquerade ball instead of just a normal spring formal, none of this would ever have happened. Of course, there were some people who had been completely against her idea claiming it was old fashioned and boring. However, as she watched her fellow students dance and laugh and talk, she knew they had been wrong – that he had been wrong.

He had said her idea was boring. He had said that dances weren't his thing in the first place but if he had had some inking of going to this one, she had killed it with her Masquerade theme. He had said she should just stick to her Jane Austen books and let teenagers be teenagers. In fact, when she had left the house just moments prior, he had barricaded himself in his room. When she had knocked on the door, he had not answered.

And now here she was all alone. Sure, she was having a great time but she honestly didn't see anyone she recognized. _Of course you don't recognize anyone, stupid! That's why it's called a Masquerade ball! _Her cheeks flamed with her own embarrassment when suddenly a tap on her shoulder called away her attention.

"Hello," said a boy dressed in 17th century style tux with tails going down to his knees. His mask kept his identity hidden and she struggled to recall his voice.

"Hello," came her own reply.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked.

"I…I don't know," She said with a nervous laugh before admitting, "I guess I don't have anyone to dance with."

"I think I can change that," the boy said with a bow before extending his hand. She took it and with great surprise, found that he kissed her knuckles – a very romantic gesture.

Her heart beat wildly against her chest as he led her out to the middle of the gym floor. He placed his hand on the curve of her waist and began to lead her in dance. After hours – which seemed to her mere moments – of dancing, she found herself feeling dizzy. Was it from the spinning or from her mysterious stranger? Or was it both.

"Would you care to step out for a moment?" The boy asked, adjusting the black mask around his eyes.

"For a walk? I'd love to!" She replied eagerly.

He took her arm in his and they walked out towards the courtyard. Neither one of them said a word – they didn't have to. Being in each other's presence was enough for both of them.

"Do I know you?" She finally asked, shattering the silence as well as the boy from his thoughts.

"I don't know," he sighed before playfully adding, "Do you?"

"I…I don't know. You seem so familiar. Like maybe a gentleman from a novel..."

"A novel?"

"Yes. You have an air about you like Mr. Darcy in Pride and Prejudice but I know that can't possibly be. Besides, you aren't arrogant at all! But you do seem something of a character from a novel. So terribly romantic!"

"Romantic?"

"The request to dance, the lips to my knuckles, the linking of arms…"

"I am just treating you like any woman would deserve to be treated. See, women deserve to be treated like a prize, a princess, a treasure…"

"Okay Casanova," she giggled, "So, tell me something about you. Do you play sports?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Which sport?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes from behind her mask.

"Tell me about you."

"I love romantic novels if you couldn't tell yet."

"I could tell."

"What's your favorite movie?" She asked.

"Iron Man," he laughed, "Yours?"

"Phantom of the Opera," she said without a moment's hesitation, "I love the Phantom more so than Raul. I mean, he seems so…misunderstood. I know that sounds naïve but it's true! But then again, you probably have never seen it…" her voice trailed off.

"Actually," he smiled behind his mask, "My sister watches it a lot. It's her favorite movie."

"Really?" She asked as she sat down on a stone bench, "So tell me more about your family."

"My…family?" His voice stuttered.

"Yes," she nodded, "Tell me about them."

"Well, I have a mom and a dad and three sisters and a brother. You?"

"My family is crazy. I could go on forever trying to explain but I have a Mom, a Dad and a step dad. I have two brothers and two sisters. They drive me insane. Especially my stepbrother…"

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose.

"Yeah," she looked down at her shoes, "He said that this whole dance was stupid. You don't think that, do you?"

"I did," he said before quickly adding, "Until I saw you."

"Aw," she smiled at him as he sat down next to her. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders as she snuggled inside it.

"So is this your senior year too?" She asked.

"Yes," the boy nodded, "Will you miss it?"

"High school?" the girl asked, "Not in the least bit. I mean…I'll miss my friends but I can't wait to go off to med school. I want to be a neurologist."

"Brain doctor, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Not too many people know that. I'm impressed."

"I don't know what I want to do with my life," he admitted, "I mean, school isn't my strong point at all."

"Everyone has something they are good at…"

"Oh I'm good at lots of things," he said, "Just not school. Too bad my parents can't look past that detail. But I am thinking about directing."

"My stepbrother wants to be a director," she said, "He doesn't think he's good enough but he really is if only he'd give himself a chance!"

"Maybe he's scared. Maybe he's let down too many people by screwing up and doesn't want to screw up again."

"Maybe…wow, what time is it?"

"Twelve," he said after checking his phone for the time.

"Twelve? The dance is over already."

"Yes," he sighed, "I guess it is. I am terribly sorry I kept you from it…"

"No, I'm not sorry at all. I've enjoyed talking with you."

"I've enjoyed talking with you too," he said, looking at her as if he was about to kiss her. They both titled their heads forward.

"Wait," she said breathlessly.

"If that's what you want," he said, pulling away.

"That's it?" She asked, "You…you aren't going to kiss me?"

"You said to wait."

"I did. It's just…most guys wouldn't, you know."

"I know," he nodded, "But then again, I'm not most guys."

"So I see," she smiled, "I…I have to go. Will I see you again?"

"I can guarantee it," he promised before bringing her knuckles to her lips once more, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said, hoping it was just goodnight and not goodbye, "Wait!" She stopped herself before turning and leaving.

Before she could stop herself, she kissed him. It was the most heated and passionate kiss either had ever given or received. After several moments, they pulled away breathless.

"Goodbye," she exhaled.

"Goodnight," he corrected before watching her hurry off.

That night, both took off their masks and crawled into bed. As they drifted off to sleep, their dreams were filled with thoughts of each other and hopes of seeing one another again. Neither one of them knew that they would indeed see each other that very morning and that there was only a single wall separating them.


End file.
